Jenna Marshall
Jenna Marshall 'is the younger stepsister of Toby Cavanaugh. Jenna was blinded in a prank played by Alison, intended for Toby. When Alison suspected that Toby was spying on them through their bedroom windows, she set the garage on fire with fireworks with the help of her friends, accidentally injuring Jenna, rather than Toby. Before Jenna was blinded, she was a victim of bullying. Before Alison went missing, Jenna and her step-brother Toby were sexually active with each other. Jenna was/is in love with Toby, but he isn't in love with her. He never was; he just had a fling with her once. It is possible that Jenna is over Toby, and she is currently in a secret relationship with Garrett Reynolds. The girls suspect her to be the mysterious "A." Jenna is very artistic and plays the flute well. Season 1 Jenna's story is introduced in her eponymous episode, "The Jenna Thing," where the details of the prank Alison played, eventually blinding Jenna, are revealed. It was shown that Toby lied to the police about the incident, saying it was he who set the garage on fire after Alison blackmailed him by saying that she would tell about his and Jenna's relationship, thus making "The Jenna Thing" a huge secret for the liars, who were accomplices to Alison's prank and lied to the police about it. In the episode, Aria invites Jenna to sit with her and the other liars in the school cafeteria. It is an awkward lunch, as Jenna makes reference to the group's changed dynamic since Alison's death. She picks up Spencer's phone, when she receives a text, with Spencer paranoid to receive a text from "A" with Jenna in such close proximity. After being a victim to the liars' teasing for so long, Jenna takes it upon herself to tease the girls instead, with comments such as "Whisper, whisper, whisper - Almost feels like Alison's still here," when the girls scaredly whisper with one another. The girls don't take the comments lightly. After the homecoming dance, when Emily is home from being hospitalized, Jenna visits Emily with her seeing eye dog. She comes under the guise of being sympathetic to Emily's plight, bringing cookies to bed-ridden Emily (which Emily does sample, despite Spencer's distrust towards them later). She knows that Toby's psychological profile is missing, just as the cops went looking for it, somehow figuring out that the liars have the file. She wants Emily to return the file to her, so that she can protect her secret relationship with her step-brother. Emily is open to fulfilling Jenna's request, as she feels partially responsible for Jenna's accident, something Jenna does not fail to mention. Emily tries to get the file back, but as she cannot contact the girls while her mother is around, Aria throws the file into the river. (It seems the file makes its way into "A's" hands anyway, when she gingerly picks the pages out of the water.) When Jenna asks for the file after Emily is back at Rosewood High, Emily vaguely tells her that the file is gone, and Jenna is put off, being in the position, where she is forced to trust Emily. Although one would expect Jenna to be resentful towards Alison and her memory, Jenna volunteers a speech at Alison's memorial dedication in "Please Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone." She shares only kind words, mentioning Alison's visit to her in the hospital, claiming that Alison made her stronger and more in touch with her identity When Jenna discovers that Toby likes Emily, she is very jealous. In "Salt Meets Wound," Jenna tells Toby she turned him in to the police so he would come home and continue their relationship. Later in "The New Normal", when Toby's house arrest bracelet is to be removed, she hails a taxi cab, so the two can ride there together. She is very upset when he declines her offer, choosing to go with Spencer in her car, rather than with her. Jenna offers to play flute for the school play, "The Bad Seed" and tells Mr. Fitz that she is fascinated with the play, as she is by the nature of evil. She is seen talking to Ian in the episode by a similar name, "The Badass Seed, taking a "Neuman's" shopping bag from him, its contents not revealed. With Mr. Fitz as her guide, Jenna writes an essay to be submitted to an essay contest with vague references to the event that blinded her. The essay centers around a blind girl that senses more than seeing people do. It seems from the essay that the incident that blinded her was not an accident, although it leads Mr. Fitz to believe her brother is guilty, not the girls. Ezra is fascinated by the story and believes it has a winning chance. At the end of the episode, Aria confides to Mr. Fitz about who the real perpetrators were. Jenna makes references to Aria's romantic relationship with Mr. Fitz, scaring Aria, because it is unclear how she knows about the couple. After it is shown that Jenna was bribing Caleb to find information stored in Hanna's computer, Hanna slaps her without warning, but letting Jenna know who did it. Jenna is tearful and in pain, though she remains silent. Later, after discovering the videos of Jenna forcing herself on Toby, the girls realize what Jenna was seeking in hiring Caleb. They decide to approach her for answers. She reveals that Alison indeed visited her in the hospital, but to threaten her to never tell anyone about her role in the prank or risk Alison's revealing the footage of Jenna sexually teasing her step-brother. Her supposed last words to Jenna were, "If you ever come back to Rosewood, I'll bury you." They feel her story explains why she would have spoken at Alison's memorial ''and attended her funeral, returning to Rosewood for Alison's burial instead. They are thus satisfied by her story. Season 2 It becomes clear that Garrett and Jenna are in a romantic relationship, when we see the two kissing. After Spencer's near death experience, the girls are taken to the precinct for questioning in "It's Alive". However, before taking the girls to the station, Garrett pulls over to review with the girls his expectation that they omit his involvement with bribing Ian from the story. Mysteriously, Jenna is secretly standing closely as Garrett preps the girls for interrogations. Jenna takes a pottery class at Hollis College, alongside Aria. Aria pretends to be Anita, so as to hide her identity from Jenna. It is interesting to note that when she was talking to Aria, thinking she is Anita, she shows a much sadder and more vulnerable side then she usually does. She has made a beautiful pottery piece, but is frustrated that she cannot see anything, not even the shadows it produces. Aria tries to comfort her and praise her work, but when Jenna discovers that it was Aria she went bulistic, screaming at her to get out. In "Surface Tension", Aria finds that pottery piece among Mike's belongings. She assumes that Mike stole it from the Cavanaugh house, but he is sure that he stole it from Garrett's apartment. This causes Aria to realize that Garrett cannot be trusted. In Save the Date, the girls see Garrett pull up to the Toby and Jenna's House in his car. It could go either way, considering Garrett's parents live across the street. However, Garrett heads for Jenna's place, and the girls follow to watch. Inside, Jenna removes her robe to reveal the black lace lingerie she was seen buying in an earlier episode. She removes her glasses, and the two start to kiss passionately. Garrett and Jenna do a lot of spying together in Garrett's sports car. There, they constantly refer to "The Jason Thing," an ill-defined incident that may or may not be linked to Alison's death. When Jason kisses Aria, Jenna expresses her fear that the two will hook up, and Jason will reveal his secret to Aria. The latest development is the possibility that Jenna will have a cornea replacement, which means that she may regain her vision at some point in the near future. Toby fills Spencer in on the details of the matter after she overhears Jenna discussing the possibility with a nurse, while all the girls are in Rosewood Community Hospital. Relationships Jenna is obsessed with Toby, whom she had forced into a sexual relationship in the past. She still loves Toby, and whenever he is with Emily or Spencer or another girl, she gets jealous. Friendships Ian - She is seen talking to Ian in "The Badass Seed" as if she knows, and is friends, with him. Romance Jenna is in love with her step-brother, Toby. Alison catches them touching each other before she sets the firework off in the garage. Toby is sent away because of this, and when he returns he is scared of Jenna. Jenna is seen picking out lingerie by the girls, and no one knows if it was for Toby, or if it was for someone else. It was revealed it was for Garrett Reynolds. Trivia *Jenna had an affair with her step-brother Toby. *She is rumored to be "A." *She paid Caleb to spy on Hanna. *She was blinded by all the Liars (especially Alison). *She was slapped by Hanna. *In "Reality Bites Me", Jenna leans into her reflection in the elevator to apply her lipstick. She's supposed to be blind. This is possibly a deliberate error by the filmmakers to make the characters and viewers doubt that Jenna is blind. *Jenna uses a flashdrive in "Someone to Watch Over Me." It is unclear how she can operate it without seeing, but it is mentioned that she has a special computer for the blind. *It is also revealed in "Someone to Watch Over Me" that Jenna uses Caleb's locker combination, 2-1-4, to leave something in his locker. How she opened his locker without seeing is a mystery, as the number markings are not indented very well. Another combination with numbers far from zero might have given her even more trouble. *Jenna is alive in the TV series, but is killed in the books. ﻿Quotes 'Gallery' Jenna2.jpg Jenna3.jpg 0122Jenna2.jpg Jenna-Marshall.jpg 1225771167pre.jpg imgres-1j.jpeg imgres-2j.jpeg imgres-3j.jpeg imgres-4j.jpeg|Jenna is blind, right? imgres-9j.jpeg imgres-10j.jpeg imgres-11j.jpeg imgres-12j.jpeg Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Characters Category:Rosewood Residents Category:Antagonist Category:Females Category:Cavanaugh Family Category:Rosewood High School students Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:TV show character Category:Acquaintances of Hanna Marin Category:Acquaintances of Spencer Hastings Category:Acquaintances of Aria Montgomery Category:Acquaintances of Emily Fields Category:Acquaintances of Alison DiLaurentis Category:Deuteragonist Category:Suspects of Killing Alison Category:Stalkers